What If
by I My Me Mine
Summary: What if...Well, what if what? I don't know, you tell me. Welcome one and all to my little corner of the world where...well, why don't you come and find out? Discontinued.
1. Introducing What If

**_A/ n_**

**Hello! Well...what to say...I got it! This little drabble, series, whatcha-ma-call-it was made because of three reasons.**

**1. Nigahiga...that guy is amazing~! And if you haven't seen his vids on youtube...well...you're missing out on lots of lol moments...just saying~! :D**

**2. Rexno's Ask The Vocaloids dare specials...those parts and the entire story is just comedy gold :D**

**3. Being bored while watching Tv and thinking "What If..." then the idea for this fic was born! :D**

**Also, special thanks to my Beta Reader Crizix for proof reading my stories like always, if you're reading this you rock! :D Anything else?...ohh yeah! Disclaimer time~! And enjoy~! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never be lucky enough to own Vocaloids or Waldo...If I was then I would be a lazy bum with dozens of people waiting hand and foot for me while sipping some juice and eating a dozen carrots because I'm just that awesome.**

* * *

><p>Hello...Hello...is this thing on?...Of course I know it's on! I'm just messing with you. Welcome one and all to this wonderful little corner where yours truly shall begin her introductions, hopefully I won't bore you with all of this because I know how annoying intros can be. So before you leave thinking "Ugg, why am I here?" "This is lame" "Is this another stupid ask thing?" "WHERES WALDO!"...Just kidding about the last one, but seriously, does anybody even know where he is?...That doesn't matter right now...<p>

"Well~ I haven't even introduced myself, silly me for getting so distracted by Waldo and forgeting. Hello fellow internet users, my name is SF-A2 Miki but most people call me Miki for short...that or Mi-chan, Mi-chi, Ki-ki, Red, Cherries, or Sprinkles...yeah, the last one is kind of strange, but who cares? I know I don't! Ohh, and I am the host of 'What If.'

Okay okay, introductions aside, what is this little thing all about? The answer to that question is very simple, you leave your comments, and yes requests are open, about things that you are curious about or wish to know; don't forget that all questions start with or involve 'what if' such as:

"What if Rin was a boy?"

"What if Luka was a little kid?"

"What if Po Pi Po never exsisted!"

Those are just a few examples, and yes, you can ask about the examples I just listed if you're really that curious. Also, even though you'll be asking questions they will be answered more...well...you'll see what I mean next time. Anything else?...umm...ohh yeah! I won't be alone, some other Vocaloids might pop up at random times so it won't just be little old me talking to you always, I might also call them in so they can see your 'What If's' and react to the things you're asking. Another thing I forgot is that some 'What If's' won't be answered if they're found too inappropriate or...well...all around bad, and I mean bad as in diet coke bad...those things are nasty...no offence to people who like diet soda.

Well that's all for the introductions and rules and stuff...till next time~!

* * *

><p><strong><em>A n_**

**Shortest thing I've ever written fanfic or story wise in my entire life, it was only 394 words...ohh well~! It was short, sweet, and to the point. I hope I haven't bored you with this and...well...I hope I won't be sounding mean or pushy or demanding, but..**

**I need reviews, if I don't get any "What If's" then how can I continue this fic? I hope I'm not asking for too much but I would like it very much if you drop a review here and tell me what you think or submit any "What If's" to me, if that isn't a bother of course. This fic isn't just for me, but it's mostly for you, the readers, to enjoy. So...If I don't get at least 3 reviews then I won't be continuing this...because..well...it'll be pointless if I did.**

**By the way, at the end I hinted about a fanfic I read recently that made me laugh, it was short and cute and very funny in my opinion, It's called "Do You Think I Can Order A Diet Water?" by KYUUxKYUU and if you like you can go check it out ^^ ****Well, that's all I really have to say, till next time~ :)**


	2. Dr Octagonapus And The Leek

**_A/ n_**

**At long last...What If chapter 2! :D Sorry for the wait, you have no- I'm not going to even give you my excuses for the almost month long wait, instead I am going to just give you my disclaimer and move on to the fic, enjoy~ :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things, I don't own Vocaloids, Engloids, Vipperloids, or anything Vocaloid related. I also don't own a Wii, Rock Band, the Beatles, the White House, the fanfics I referenced, Dr. Octagonapus, NASA, or Arakawa Under the Bridge...That is all.**

* * *

><p>Where is it? Where is it? Where is-ohh, is this thing on?...Umm...Hi! I didn't notice I was being recorded...well, I guess it's time to start!<p>

Hello everyone and welcome back to "What If." I'm glad to see my introduction didn't bore you...in fact, I'm very surprised that I got six comments...I feel very honored! Especially since those comments came at moments I didn't expect like when I woke up, was eating, even when I was using the toilet!...Just kidding about that last part.

Well~ Let me start off by reading the first "What If" from._..._**xFearlessPurple21x**

**What if Miku nevah knew that leeks existed?**

**Well...That's all I got so far! X3333333**

…..pff...O-ohh my! I would love to see how Miku would react to this...in fact, thanks to **xFearlessPurple21x **we will have out first ever guest!

Bringing her hands together in the form of an x, the pink stars on Miki's gloves connected causing a blinding pink light to engulf the room. Once the light completely vanished, Miki looked in front of her and saw Miku Hatsune playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"Ohh yeah! Take that! And you thought you could beat the World's Number One Princess! Well you're wrong because Love is-"

"Umm...Miku...why are you talking like that?"

Alarmed by the sudden sound interrupting her from her game, Miku turned her head around to stare at the source of the noise. Seeing the confused looking cherry-red haired girl, Miku sighed and paused her video game while disentangling the video game head set from her long teal locks.

"Miki, what am I doing here?" Miku questioned as she placed her headset down beside the video game console.

Upon hearing the question, Miki let out a sinister chuckle, her eyes shining with mischief.

"My eternal rival...today...you..._DIE!_"

Letting out her battle cry, Miki brought both of her hands together in an x shape, once again causing the same radiant pink light to flushed the room. A few seconds later the light diminished, and in it's place stood a dozen or so pillows of different colors and patters in front of Miki. Grabbing one in each hand, Miki let loose her pent up fury and threw each pillow with all the strength she could muster.

Astonished by the onslaught of pillow, Miku simply stood there frozen until a pillow finally hit her smack dab on her face. The moment it happened, she knew...this...was...WAR! Grabbing the tossed aside pillows, Miku began to defend herself by using one pillow as a shield and the other as ammo.

The fight could only be described as one thing...complete and total useless fun. The fight only lasted five minutes, and in the end, nobody won. The only thing that was gained from the irrelevant fight was two girls, who were sprawled on the floor, laughing their heads off happily at their idiotic actions.

"Hahahaha! Man that was fun! If only you could have seen your face when I brought out the pillows, it was priceless!" Miki giggled as she rolled around the floor, now lying on her belly with her elbows propped on the white marble tiled floor.

"Well, you should have seen your face when I hit your stomach with my pillow, now THAT was priceless~" Miku chirped as she reflected Miki's movements.

"Whatever you say~...Ohh, I almost forgot! Don't be afraid guys, Miku and I don't hate each other, in fact this is our tradition. In case you don't understand what I mean, I'll elaborate. Miku and I always do this thing that whenever we lay eyes on each other we break out into a fight and then laugh about it later. At first it was just a little harmless fun to get people scared, but now it's a tradition that we always follow." Miki smiled brightly as she explained what she found to be very simple and natural tradition.

"Yeah...okay...so..why am I here again?"

"Ooo...I almost forgot again...Well, you remember how I told you all that I was going to run my very own show based on us Vocaloids?" Miki questioned the tealette that stared at her with a raised eyebrow and an expression that showed she wished for her to continue.

"Well." Miki continued "Right now you're on that very show and there are a few questions that center around you, and...well...I wanted to see how you'd react to them."

"I see...so...tell me again how you're going to do this?" Miku asked, confusion still clearly visible on her features.

"Geez, don't you remember the day I brought everyone together and I discussed this whole show and how I was going to run it all?" Miki spoke as her cheeks puffed up with anger.

"Umm...no." Miku stated honestly.

Hearing Miku's comment made Miki want to slap her forehead in order to make her pay more attention, instead, Miki decided to show her what she was talking to her and the others about all those days ago.

Pressing the dark blue, almost black, star button on her chest, a mesmerizing multicolored light engulfed the room. The girls began to slowly fly up, leaving them hovering in the middle of what appeared to be a rainbow painted room devoid of any forms of life except for themselves.

"This is amazing! How are you able to so such a thing?" Miku questioned excitingly as she stared at Miki with wide, almost glittering eyes, just like a small child who had received the gift of their dreams.

Seeing and hearing how Miku was acting made Miki giggle. She loved people reactions to her special "gift" something that had been specially given to her at birth, it was one of the few things that made her unique.

"Well...it's kind of like a projector that's built into me, but instead of it showing pictures, my special 'projector' shows anything from the past, present, future, even parallel worlds." Miki explained with a smile, happy at how attentive Miku was to her explanation.

"So cool! So you're going to show us a world where the 'What If' exists?" Miku asked excitingly.

"Exactly~! Sooooo, let's get started! A world where Miku never knew leeks existed." Miki spoke happily as the rooms color began to shift.

Surprised by what Miki had said and curious about how such a world would be like, Miku kept her mouth clamped shut as she watched the room change until an image of her standing outside of a local ice cream parlor was shown.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugg...No good, I don't get why Kaito likes this junk, it's just too sweet!" Miku yelled as she threw a half finished Vanilla ice cream on the floor.<em>

"You hate ice cream?" Miki questioned as she stared at the parallel world Miku stomp on Kaito's favorite desert, reducing it to a puddle of mush.

"Of course not! I don't love it but I don't hate it, it's whatever." The Miku beside Miki spoke.

"_At this rate I'll never find my proper character item!" Miku continued to yell as she walked across the street, people staring at her in awe or in disgust as she passed by._

"Character item?" Both Miku and Miki uttered as they continued to watch the other Miku walk in an unknown direction.

"_I've tried everything, ice cream, sake, tuna, even COFFEE but NOTHING is good enough! At this rate I'll never find that special item that will define me...This is so FRUSTRATING!" Miku exclaimed to the sky as she kicked a stray can that was on the floor with her foot, making it jump and land a few steps away from her._

"Wow, someone sure is cranky without their daily dosage of leeks." Miki jeered as she nudged Miku's shoulder.

"Sh-shut up!...I mean how would you feel if you never had any cherries in your life or a character item?"

Hearing this made Miki silent, she knew how bad it felt to not have a character item. After all, a Vocaloid isn't born with one, it's something they find over time..It just...didn't feel right if a Vocaloid didn't have a character item, it was what helped define and distinguish them after all.

Seeing how silent Miki had become after what she said, Miku smiled triumphantly as her gaze returned to the other Miku.

_Walking across town, Miku stopped the moment she saw a vegetarian store in front of her. Although she had tried many vegetables and fruits before and failed to find the right one, Miku stopped and stared at the big white banner with red lettering that adorned the front of the store._

"_Special foods in today: Leeks, Chinese Broccoli, and Peaches...humm...I've never tried these...guess I could give them a shot." Miku spoke to herself as she pushed open the door and stepped into the store, feeling the gush of cold air brush against her skin and hair as she walked in._

_Passing by boxes of various fruits and vegetables from all over the world, Miku stopped as she saw the three boxes that held today's special foods. Lucky for Miku, the store allowed people to take a sample of each fruit or vegetable in order to decided if they wanted to purchase it or not._

"GO FOR THE LEEK! GO FOR THE LEEK!" Miku chanted as she watched her other self pick up one of each food from the boxes.

Miki sighed at Miku's childish behavior, but she had to admit she was curious to see how the other Miku would react to eating leeks for the first time.

_The first food Miku picked up was a fuzzy orange peach, rubbing it clean on her shirt, Miku brought the fruit up to her mouth and took a small bite out of it. Chewing the fruit in her mouth with a thoughtful expression, Miku soon swallowed and exclaimed "Umm...good, but not good enough."_

"Of course not! Leeks are so muc-umf!" Miku wasn't able to finish her sentence with Miki's hand covering her mouth.

"_Ugg...this broccoli isn't all that good either..." Miku spoke as she spat said vegetable on a napkin and threw it away. _

_Looking at the green and white leek with bored eyes, Miku sighed, she had lost all hope of finding a character item; she usually did every day but her hope would return the next day and she'd try yet again._

"_I guess...I'll give you a shot." Miku whispered to the inanimate veggie._

"EAT IT! EAT IT!" Both girls chanted excitingly as they stared at the parallel Miku, both completely curious to see how she'd react to trying Miku's most favorite food for the first time.

_Taking a quick bite from the green leafy top, Miku munched on it slowly with that same thoughtful look from before glazed in her eyes. Suddenly, Miku's eyes widened as she smiled happily._

_'I FOUND YOU!" Miku yelled as she hugged the vegetable close to her chest._

* * *

><p>"YEAH!" The two girls yelled as they hugged each other happily, too engrossed in the moment to even notice the room return to the multicolored light show it was only moments ago.<p>

As soon as their little "moment" ended, they let each go of each other and giggled.

"So is that how you acted like the first time you tried a leek?" Miki questioned as she dug up an envelope filled with tiny sheets of paper from a secret pocket she had stashed in her dress.

"Well~ Something like that, but I was really happy when I tried it the first time." she spoke as she twiddled with a lock of her teal hair.

"I see...well, here's the next 'What If ' from...**Mr. Kat**

**What If Kaito asked Miku out?**

"Wh-what!" Miku yelled, a small pink blush slowly forming on her cheeks.

Miki giggled at the sight of her blushing friend while a mischievous idea began to form in the deepest crevice of her mind.

"Say Miku...I should show you a world where that's real." Miki cooed beside Miku, placing her arm around Miku's shoulder.

"N-NO WAY!" Miku yelled as she tried to push Miki away, the small blush turning into a deep shade of crimson.

"Hahahahah! I'm just kidding~ There are so many worlds where that has happened, it's kind of annoying actually." Miki spoke as she pushed Miku away gently and swam around the room.

"What do you mean?" Miku inquired as she swam in the floating room behind her.

Miki stopped swimming, causing the tealette to crash into her.

"Well, think about it. There are infinite possibilities in this world, therefore there are infinite worlds where all those different possibilities happened." Miki explained but stopped herself to see if Miku was listening.

Miku was, her expression showing just how engrossed in Miki's explanation she was. Miki smiled at the sight, sometimes Miku did look like the childish diva people portrayed her to be, only sometimes.

"Well, there are dozens, more like hundreds of worlds where Kaito has asked you out. In some worlds he does it because of a bet, in others he or you go all yandere for each other, in a lot of them you two end up happily together, there are even a couple of worlds where you guys end up breaking up and go to someone else..." Miki spoke the last line awkwardly, seeing as how Miku's expression changed from childish curiosity to a suspicious face.

"Wh-what?" Miki muttered nervously, seeing Miku with such an expression surprised her, more so than her usual actions.

"And how do you happen to know all of this?...Do you...watch our other lives when you're bored?" Miku questioned with a smirk, knowing fully well how this question would make Miki feel.

"Th-That's ridiculous! It's not like I watch worlds where Mako and Ritsu are dating in a comedic way, or where I meet a strange wolf guy who's both cute but wants to eat me, or when the VIPPERloids come to visit u-"

"Umm...Miki, you really do get into those other worlds don't you?"

"...Maybe...THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Either way do I show you a world of Kaito and Miku love or not!" Miki asked with wide eyes and red cheeks that complemented her cherry-red hair nicely.

"Umm...I think I'll pass for now, maybe next time? I really want to get back to my game though..." Miku whispered the last part, feeling bad because she wanted to leave Miki and continue playing her game.

Miki sighed, if Miku wanted to leave before why didn't she just say it? Sometimes Miku's politeness got on her nerves, but then again when Miku wasn't polite it got on her nerves as well.

"Okay, I'll send you back right now." Miki spoke as she slowly raised her hands up.

"Wait, are you seriously going to-"

"DR. OCTAGONAPUS, BLEAH!" Miki screeched as formed the x with her hands, making Miku disappear in a flash of cherry blossom pink.

Once the pink light disappeared along with Miku, the room returned to it's multicolored form just like it previously was.

Well, now that Miku's gone, let's go on to the next set of "What It's." These next few "What If's" are from...**Nerumi Honne**

**What If Rin was the president of America?**

...We would all cease to exist...Or something along those lines.

How about instead of me giving you my opinion, I show you. I mean, I could be wrong after all.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the oval office, president Rin Kagamine was working on a mountain of paper work, or at least attempting to work on it.<em>

"_...This is so...BORING!" Rin whined, moving around on her big leather chair as a sign of her obvious boredom._

_Looking around the papers, Rin dug her hands inside the mountain of paperwork until she found a small blue button. Pressing said button, static reverberated across the room until the faint sound of a feminine yet masculine voice filled the room._

"_Yes president Rin you ca-"_

"_LEN! I'M SO BORED! Please do me a favor and bring Vice President Luka into my office, I need to speak to SOMEONE before I die of boredom." Rin continued to whine and yell to the ceiling, most likely a secret microphone hidden somewhere in the room._

"_Umm, Rin, you do know that this is the emergency button we use if you're being held inside your office against your will and need rescuing, NOT when you need to complain and yell at me, that's what the little 'microphone thing' is for." Len nagged his sister from his seat at some other part of the white house._

_Rin sighed in response to her brothers nagging, sometimes she wished he wouldn't be such a stick in the mud and loosen up a little bit._

"_Whatever, just call Luka and tell her I need her here immediately." Rin ordered as she stared at the ceiling of her office with a glare._

"_What's the magic word?" Len's voice echoed in the room, sounding as though it were taunting her when in reality he was just asking a simple question._

"_...PLEASE!" _

"_That's better, she'll be there right away." and with the last of Len's words spoken, his voice disappeared and was soon replaced by the sound of static slowly fading from the room._

So, Rin seems pretty normal so far, though I figured Len would be her Vice president and not Luka...Man I wish Miku was here...I shouldn't have sent her away...

"_Luka Megurine reporting for duty, what are your orders President Kagamine?" Luka questioned as she entered the room and staring at Rin instead of the distracting mess all around her._

_The oval office, Rin's office, wasn't exactly the most "clean" office in the white house. The dirtiness of her office rivaled with the messy and disorganized offices of Meiko, Haku, and Dell, then again two of the three were crazy drunks and the other was a workaholic smoker who would naturally have a disorganized office with all the work that he does. In the end, Rin's office was messy only because she refused to have anyone come and clean up her things. In other words, her office was littered with random items and orange peels just like her room._

"_Luka-chan~...I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THESE PAPERS ARE SAYING!" Rin screeched, knocked a big stack of paper to the ground for emphasis._

_Sighing, Luka walked up to Rin's desk and began to pick up the papers she had thrown on the ground._

Wow, someone's a little bit of a spoiled brat...Am I the only one who's thinking Daughter of Evil?

"_I told you Rin, if you wish to properly govern America, you at least have to learn the language. I won't be able to be your Vice President and translator for all of eternity, now will I?" Luka lectured as she stacked the last of the papers perfectly on Rin's desk._

_Hearing one lecture was bad enough, but hearing two in one day ate away at Rin's nerves, causing her to hit her head on her desk._

"_Ugg, either Vice President I picked would've nagged me about this, at least picking you helps me know the language without having to learn it...Maybe I should have picked Sonika to be my Vice President instead...then again hearing her speak her heavy accent to me all day will eventually make me want to run her over with my jeep or something..." Rin muttered against the desk, not wanting to raise her head out of sheer laziness._

I knew there had to be a reason Rin picked Luka instead of Len to be her Vice President...Smart Rin, very smart.

"_Rin, you have to try. I feel as though I'm running the nation half if the time just because I'm the one speaking at the meetings and having to do all the paper work, you have to start being a president and not relying on me to take your work away from you." Luka continued to nag as she stared at Rin's always humongous white bow._

_Although Luka couldn't see it, Rin was moving her lips in a silent attempt at mocking Luka's words. Rin loved ruling the nation, she just hated the work that came with it._

_Seeing that Rin wasn't going to do or say anything anytime soon, Luka took this opportunity to exit the room, leaving a depressed and disorganized Rin behind her._

* * *

><p>Wow Rin, she really isn't the world's best president is she? This just goes to show that no one should vote for her if she were to run for any form of government. People of the world and possibly other worlds, take this as a waring and please don't elect Rin...EVER!...I sure hope Rin never sees or hears this...<p>

Okay! Now here's the next "What If" from **Nerumi Honne **

**What If Kaito was obsessed with eating people's hair instead of ice cream?**

Wow...pfft...this sure is a random question. I wonder...what kind of a world would that be like? I guess I'll show you~

* * *

><p><em>Located inside one of the many Vocaloid households was two female singers, the first female had long silky salmon pink locks that laid messily on the floor, while the second female had long blond hair tied into a side ponytail. Both girls were holding what appeared to be weapons in their hands, the first one held a whip in her hand while the other held a katana.<em>

_Upon first glance it would appear that this mismatched team were playing a mere game of hide and go seek while holding weapons, but to any other Vocaloid they would know this wasn't a mere game...it was a war._

"_Luka, do you see him?" the blond haired girl questioned as her amber eyes quickly scanned their surroundings._

_Luka quickly looked from the corner of the sofa that they were hiding behind and surveyed the room with her eyes._

"_No, the coast is clear Neru." Luka muttered as she stood up from the ground and patted her skirt to make sure it was clean._

_Neru rose up from her position on the ground and copied Luka's actions. It wasn't like Neru wanted to copy her, it was just a force of habit that most girls tend to have._

"_Tisk, I hate this, why is it we're always forced to do the dirty work?" Neru muttered as she slowly went to the door that separated the living room from the kitchen, them being in the living room._

"_Neru, you know that out of everyone in the household only Gakupo, Meiko, Lily and I are brave enough to deal with this." Luka began to explain as she looked at Neru to see if she was paying attention._

"_Yeah..and? Neru questioned uncaringly, motioning the older Vocaloid to walk behind her._

"_But since Gakupo's sick, Meiko went off with Haku and got drunk again, and Lily bought the Beatles Rock Band game, none of them can come and help me." Luka continued to explain as she followed the younger Vocaloid, keeping her senses on high alert._

"_Yeah I know that, but what does any of that got to do with me...I didn't even ask for this." Neru whispered the last part as she took her phone out and quickly sent a message to Dell explaining what she was doing._

"_And since you came to visit u-"_

"_No, I didn't come 'to visit,' the only reason I even came here was to tell you guys to quit crying and complaining about how scared you guys are when I'm trying to get some sleep. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to hear 'ohh my gosh is he coming!' 'L-Luka, please protect us!' 'Who ate the last orange!' blah blah blabity blah" Neru complained as she crept up to the fridge, taking out the Vocaloid's favorite foods while shoving them into Luka's arms._

…Am I the only one confused by all this? Am I tuning into the right world or am I dreaming?...Well, I can't be dreaming since I usually dream abou-...Never mind...

"_Neru...It doesn't even matter anymore, all that matters now is that you're here helping me out; Isn't that good enough?" Luka questioned as she placed all the food in a bag she had hidden inside her shirt._

"_No, no it's not. I'm tired, I want to go to bed, but can I? No I can't because I'm stuck here defending you useless morons just because some bl-"_

_Neru didn't get to finish her sentence because of the older Vocaloid that had came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground._

_Staring at the sight of the two Vocaloids fighting, Luka quickly dropped the bag of food on the floor and began to whip the older Vocaloid._

"_Get away from her Kaito! Why don't you eat something normal for a change, like tuna!" Luka yelled as she continued to whip Kaito._

_Ignoring the stinging pain on his back and the equally stinging words of Luka, Kaito tried to pin Neru to the floor with one hand while trying to grab a clump of her hair in another._

Wow...

"_Ugg...My hair is going to get a ton of knots after this...Eww, I just sounded like Miku for a moment there...Okay, that's it, this guy is getting on my nerves." Neru though as she continued to defend herself._

"_GET OFF OF ME YOU SICKO!" Neru screamed into Kaito's ear as she punched his nose._

_Pushing herself off of him, Neru stood up and watched the blue haired Vocaloid roll on the floor, clutching a probably bleeding nose with one hand, and a probably deaf ear with the other._

"_Serves you right." Neru hissed as she went and picked up the bag of food Luka had left discarded on the floor._

_Luka, who had been so surprised by Neru's actions, watched as the girl slowly walked away from the kitchen._

"_Ohh, and Luka, I am never coming over again." Neru's voice echoed from the living room._

* * *

><p>Wow...Neru sure gets mad easily...I feel kind of bad for poor Kaito now...Ohh well~ He kind of had it coming attacking Neru and all, this just goes to show something very important...never attack Neru. EVER.<p>

**What If Luka was a hobo who sold used snuggies?**

Wow **Nerumi Honne, **you sure do get creative with your "What If's." It's almost scary but definitely interesting~

I guess that Luka would probably be a little crazy if she did that...Well, let's see if I'm right.

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of a busy town, where almost everyone was trying to attend to their own lives and duties, stood a gigantic silvery white bridge. If you walked slowly, you would notice that in the middle of the bridge stood a lone woman with a gigantic brown box beside her.<em>

"_Snuggies! Come get your warm fuzzy snuggies!" The woman yelled as she showed off the lavender snuggie that she was wearing._

_Most people ignored the girl, accustomed to her presence, others stared at her in disgust or with curiosity. _

_The woman, Luka, used this to her advantage. With a flip of her hair, Luka began to dance to a song in her mind while walking up to a couple with a small child held securely in their hands._

"_Why hello, could I interest you lovely couple and adorable child in purchasing a snuggie? They're top quality snuggies and come in different designs and sizes, I think I even have one that would compliment your child nicely." Luka spoke as she went to her box and took out a nice small yellow snuggie._

_Turning around Luka noticed the parents trying to run away with their child that was staring at Luka with wide amazed eyes._

"_Shoot, another customer lost." Luka thought as she returned the yellow snuggie into her big brown box._

Aww~ Poor little kid never got to get a snuggie, you can do it Luka! Sell!

_The rest of the day went by in a flash, and before Luka knew it, the day had ended. Picking up her box, Luka started to walk towards the edge of the bridge._

...What is she doing?

_Luka looked down the bridge and saw a gigantic patch of grass and clear blue river that flowed endlessly, her clear blue eyes reflecting the the flow of the water. With a sigh, Luka placed the closed box on top of the railing and let it go, watching it fall towards the bottom of the bridge._

...What is she doing?

_Clutching the railing in her hands, Luka hoisted herself up, now standing on top of the railing. Looking down one last time, Luka sighed before she jumped like a swimmer diving into a pool._

WHAT IS SHE DOING! NO LUKA! DON'T GO ALL TOWER ON US!

_At the last second, a group of differently dressed people came out with a gigantic red tarp in their hands. Spreading out in different corners, the group readied themselves and, with the help of the tarp, helped cushion Luka's fall._

…Ohh my goodness, am I the only one who was freaking out? At least she's saved...

"_Hey Luka, how was work today? Did you sell a lot of snuggies?" A man dressed up in a business suit asked._

"_No...but there's always tomorrow!" Luka yelled happily, not letting the fact that she didn't sell a thing make her feel bad._

"_That's good." The man spoke in relief, helping her get out of the tarp. _

_Once Luka was completely off of the tarp, the rest of the people folded it up and left, leaving the two by themselves._

"_It is, isn't it? Umm Recruit, where's Nino? She's usually the one that helps me out of the tarp." Luka questioned as she picked up her brown box of snuggies yet again, this time walking with Recruit as she did so._

"_Ohh, she went fishing again, expect a big lunch today is what she told me to tell you." Recruit answered with a smile._

_Hearing the good new made Luka even more happy, if that was even possible. Walking with Recruit only one thought came to mind._

"_I hope she brings us some tuna."_

* * *

><p>Wow...Why do I feel like as though two completely different worlds were somehow mashed together...Maybe it's just me...<p>

**What if Dell had Miku's personality and Miku had Dell's?**

…...Hahahahahahaha! Ohh my goodness! Why did I ever send Miku away? I'm so tempted to bring her back just because of this, maybe I should bring Dell in instead?...No, I think he'd choke me if he ever saw this...Ugg, too much work, let's just see this world.

* * *

><p><em>Walking through the seemingly abandoned arena, a lone girl sighed as she took a seat on one of the vast seats of the theater she was in. <em>

"_Stupid Vocaloids, why do they always got to be so loud?" Miku, the lone girl, hissed as she stared at the ceiling with a scowl._

Are we really that annoying?

"_First Rin and Len jump on my bed screaming fire, then Meiko's cooking, then Kaito tripped and spilled all his ice cream in my hair, then...ugg...I think I'm getting a migraine." _

I guess we are that annoying...

"_Miku~! Where are you~! Come out, come out wherever you are~" A deep yet somehow seemingly high pitched voice echoed in the arena._

_The voice seemed to have a negative effect on Miku, making her hide underneath her seat._

"_Please don't find me." Miku thought as she curled up into a ball, trying to avoid her hair coming into contact with the gum infested seat._

"_Found you~!" The male voice yelled beside her ear, causing Miku to jump and collide with the gum she was trying ohh so hard to avoid._

"_I am going to KILL you Dell!" Miku screamed, trying to grab his neck even though her head was stuck to the chair._

"_Gezze Miku, you're so uptight, I think somebody needs to relax~ Maybe a kiss will help you out~" Dell chirped as he planted kisses on Miku's cheek, all the while avoiding her hands that were trying to slap him away._

…..This feels so wrong yet so funny to watch...hehehehe...

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Miku screamed, now resorting to kicking to get Dell away from her._

"_Tisk tisk, you know that even though kicking is a nice way to defend yourself, it give me a full view of your striped panties. Maybe you should start wearing shorts under like Neru d-" Dell never got the chance to finish, not with Miku's dirty boot stuffed into his mouth._

"_You idiotic smoke loving pervert, I should shove my foot all the way down that cancer infected throat and make you gag on your own tar infested saliva. Don't. You. EVER look down there, if you do I promise you that you'll be- hahaha!" It was Miku's turn to stop mid-sentence, the reason why? Dell's fingers were tickling her tummy, making her laugh uncontrollably._

"_You should laugh more Miku, you look cuter when you smile. Now quit being such a scowling person like Neru and come back home soon, okay? The Vocaloids are worried sick about your little 'disappearance' and asked me to go search for you." Dell explained as he attempted to separate Miku's hair from the chair._

_Seeing Dell's face so close to hers, his tie and ID tag pressed close to her body, caused Miku to blush a deep shade of crimson. Instead of pushing him off of her like Miku would have done to anyone else if they had gotten so close to her, Miku stayed there, frozen, waiting for Dell to finish detaching her from the seat._

"_There you go~ Now Miku, go home soon and please, call me to let me know when you get there." With that said, Dell gave Miku a quick peck on the cheek and got out from under the chair._

_Miku watched as Dell happily walked away with a small skip in his step, the young adult really was a happy person, sometimes too happy._

"_Idiot." Miku whispered as she stood up and punched the chair she had been attached to only moments ago, her signature scowl back on her face._

* * *

><p>AWW! It feels so weird seeing them act like that but even I have to admit that was cute~ Miku acted just like a tsundere...almost like Neru's twin!...Does this make Dell a tsundere too?...Ohh great, now I won't be able to stare at Dell with a straight face for the next few days. I sure hope I don't have to see him for a while, I think I'll giggle every time I see his face and see the images of this world play in my head...Note to self, stay away from Dell this week.<p>

All of that aside, onward to **Nerumi Honne's **last '"What If"

**What if Miki was an astronaut?**

Ohh my goodness, a "What If" about me? I never thought I would see this. I never really look at other worlds of myself...not a lot...So this is going to be interesting, I mean, who hasn't ever imagined that they were an astronaut at least once in their life? Well, let's see how it would be like if I was an astronaut.

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of space, well not the middle, more like the corner space where earth lied, was a single red haired girl floating amiss the cosmos. <em>

_Looking down at the swirling pool of blue, green, and white, Miki sighed._

"_So boring~!" Miki whined as she rolled her head inside her space helmet, wanting nothing more than to break the spacesuit apart and crash down to earth. "Ugg, why did I ever take up NASA's offer to travel to space, the reason I even came to earth in the first place was to live there, not to go back to space...I'm such an idiot."_

Wow, I sure am miserable there.

"_What the? Who's there?" Miki began to question, looking around the empty space in search of the origin of the small voice she just heard._

Ohh my goodness...Miki, can you hear me? It's me Miki! How are you! Can you see me?

"_Is that really me? Are you a Miki from another world? If you are than please don't go! It's so boring out here by myself, I miss earth! And no, I can't see you, can you see me?" Miki began to question her other self, hoping that she would stay and keep her company._

Yes it is really you and I am from another world, I'm from a world where you're on earth and are currently answering "What If's" as in questions that begin with the words "What If." I can't imagine how boring it must be out there, I kind of feel bad for you and yes, I can see you.

"_Ohh, I see, sounds like fun! I wish I could do that but I'm stuck here in space observing earth to alert them if there are any hurricanes forming...It's really boring...maybe I'm not suited to be an astronaut, you think I should go back down there and tell NASA I quit?" Miki asked her other self, hoping that she would say yes like she so wanted her to._

...DUH! I mean, why do a job you don't like? I think that's totally boring and I'm sure NASA will understand, they could always recruit someone else to do it, someone that would actually like to float around there all say and see hurricanes be born.

"_OKAY! Thanks for the advice Miki~! Wish me luck~!" With that said, Miki yanked the cord connecting her and the satellite she was attached to apart._

GOOD LUCK MIKI!

_Flashing herself a peace sign, even though she didn't know if her other self was observing it, Miki floated towards the satellite she had been connected to only moments ago. Once her feet made contact with the shiny white satellite, using her enormous alien strength, Miki pushed herself from the satellite, sending herself plummeting down to earth._

* * *

><p>Ohh me, I sure hope that NASA excepts her retirement and she'll be able to go out and do the things she wants to do.<p>

Well, that brings an end to **Nerumi Honne's **"What If's." Now it's time for **Mipiko's **"What If's" that she messaged me not to long ago. That reminds me, if you all comment on the show but don't send any "What If's" it's okay, if you do wish to send me a "What If" never be afraid to message me, I don't mind it one bit. Now with that said, here the first "What If's" from...**Mipiko.**

**What if Mikio was a swexy hobo?**

….Wow, I never thought I'd get a "What If" about myself let alone my Pitchloid slash brother, you guys sure know how to surprise me. I love how you're all so unique with your "What If's." It's really nice seeing all of your creativity. Well enough with my little speeches, let me show you a world where Mikio is a..."swexy hobo"...pfff...

* * *

><p>"<em>Mikio~ Mikio babe, where are you~?" A voice sung amiss the sound of car honks and people speaking into their cell phones.<em>

_It was late at night in the middle of a downtown city, people scattered all around, all trying to complete their work or going to their destinations. Once person in the middle of this craziness wasn't trying to go somewhere or do something, instead she was looking for someone._

"_Mikio~ Come out come out wherever you are~" The girl continued to sing as she walked by, earning confused expressions from people she passed by._

_It was strange, to see such a beautiful girl out late at night all alone, calling for someone. Most people assumed that she was calling for her boyfriend, possibly a relative, it was neither of the two._

"_Ahh, I found you~!" Running up to Mikio, the girl did the one thing that she had been dying to do, she drop kicked his face._

"_Ahh!" Mikio yelled, his scream muffled by the concrete floor._

"_Mikio~ Where have you been~? I was soooooo worried about you, along with YOUR SISTER AND ALL THE PITCHLOIDS! Really, you should just come back home with me~" The girl continued to sing as she threatened him and pressed the sole of her foot on his cheek._

_Mikio continued to struggle with pain on the ground, trying to break free of the girls grip. Before, there were dozens girls surrounding him affectionately, now they all ran away scared of what the girl might do to them if they stayed._

"_L-Lily, GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY FACE!" Mikio screamed as he grabbed Lily's foot and brought her tumbling down to the ground beside him._

….Ohh Lily, why am I not surprised, though I have to admit the cheerful singing was kind of creepy...I wonder why they're acting like that, guess I should keep watching. Okay, I'll stay quiet.

"_Idiot! I wouldn't need to have my foot shoved in your face if you'd just COME HOME ALREADY!" _

"_I don't want to go back! Don't you see that I'm perfectly happy here?"_

_Lily, who had been attempting to punch Mikio on the face ever since he tripped her, stopped and stared at the cherry-red haired boy. Truth be told, Mikio's clothes looked atrocious. Mikio was wearing a big wrinkled blue long sleeve shirt with equally baggy jeans that had cuts all over the knee and upper thigh area. Lily hated to admit, even though Mikio was a dirty mess, and sure smelled like it, he still looked as handsome as the day he disappeared from the Pitchloid household._

"_All I see is a disgusting rat who's in desperate need of a reality check, a shower, and nice alien clothes." Lily spoke bluntly, ignoring her thoughts of his handsomeness._

_Mikio stared at her in disbelief, he never understood how Lily could avoid falling into his charm. Most women fell for Mikio instantly, even in his dirty and homeless state, a lot of them actually wanted to take him home, which he kindly declined. _

"_Listen Lily, I'm happy the way I am, smell and all. Tell Miki and the Pitchloids I'm sorry but I like being the 'swexy hobo' as the girls like to call me. SO, go ba- He-hey!" Mikio didn't have the change to finish what he was saying, not with Lily shoving him into a shopping kart and pushing it away from his 'home'._

"_You're going back home, THAT'S FINAL!" Lily screamed beside Mikio's ear, hoping to get the message across that he had no choice but to listen to her._

_Clutching his now ringing ear, Mikio sighed. Just like Meiko, you never disobey Lily, not unless you want a jar of honey to be poured all over your hair or to be hit repeatedly with a level crossing sign._

"_I missed you too Lily." He whispered more to himself than to her._

_Although the sound of people speaking and car horns beeping was deafening, Lily sit heard him. Blushing slightly, Lily whispered a quick "I missed you too" while continuing to push the kart all the way to the Pitchloid household._

_Mikio chuckled when he heard Lily's words, although this time, Lily didn't hear it. Smiling, Mikio knew he would escape the Pitchloid household again the next morning, continuing the 'swexy hobo' tradition of him being homeless and Lily searching for him._

"_After all, it's more fun this way." Mikio thought with a chuckle._

* * *

><p>Wow...That was...interesting? I think that Lily of the world might like Mikio, or maybe it's the other way around? I don't know, all I can say is that it was both strange and funny to watch. Okay, now here's the next "What If" from <strong>Mipiko<strong>

**What if Lily caught Li cross dressing in her room with her clothes?**

...You people sure know how to say things that surprise me. Honestly, I can't imagine such a thing, but then again I don't really know Li that well. Sometimes, I feel as though male cross dressing is becoming really popular with the Vocaloids, I mean look at Ritsu and Len in Imitation Black. Girls sure love to watch guys dress up don't they? But then again who am I to talk...Okay, I'll admit I think Ritsu looks very pretty and it would feel weird if he didn't cross dress, happy? Okay, enough about me, let's keep moving.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, I'm home!...umm, hello? Anybody in here?" Lily yelled, looking around the seemingly abandoned house.<em>

_Coming back from one of her modeling shoots, evident from the beautiful and lacy sky blue strapless dress she was wearing, Lily tossed her expensive gold designed high heels on the living room sofa as she continued her search for the missing Vocaloids. Once she reached the kitchen, Lily saw a small piece of paper attached to the fridge._

"_That's strange, the only time they ever leave notes on the fridge is...THEY LEFT SOMEWHERE WITHOUT ME! AGAIN!" Lily screeched, punching the wall with all of her fury._

_Storming up to her room, Lily began to undo the clips and rip off the fake golden flower the hairstylist had placed in her hair. Once she was in front of a white door with dozens of Rock Band posters and a sign reading 'Lily', she kicked the door down. Thinking she would plop onto her bed and watch Tv while eating all of Kaito's secret ice cream stash and throwing Miku's leeks out the window, Lily was surprised to see something else in her room._

_Dressed up in Lily's default Vocaloid uniform was Li, her Pitchloid slash brother, looking at his reflection on Lily's mirror._

"_Li...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WITH MY CLOTHES ON!" _

_Startled by the sound of Lily's yell, Li jumped while doing a one-hundred eighty degree turn, now seeing just how mad Lily was._

_If Lily were an anime character, this would be the moment a dark aura would surround her body. Instead, Lily stood there glaring at him._

"_Ohh hey Lily, didn't you read the note?" _

_Lily stayed silent, thinking about the note she saw on the fridge but hadn't bothered to read._

_Taking this silence as a big fat no, Li decided to tell her just what the note had said._

"_Miku wrote you that letter so you wouldn't worry. There was a fire in my, well, the Pitchloid house, and they all went over there to help put it out. All the other Pitchloids are safe, but they were taken to other Vocaloid and Utauloid houses to stay in until out house gets reconstructed. I was suppose to go to Defoko's house but I got bored so I escaped and came over here to visit you, but since you weren't here I got bored again and decided to raid your closet to pass the time." _

_Silence befell the two, then, in the blink of an eye, Lily punched Li in the face and threw him out of her room._

"_Next time I catch you in here cross dressing with my clothes...You're dead meat."_

* * *

><p>...pff...Well, I can't really blame Lily for getting mad at him, I mean, she did have a pretty bad day from the looks of it. Poor Li though, he probably won't be able to show his face in front of Lily for a long time.<p>

Okay~ now here's the last "What If" from **Mipiko**

**What if Miki and Mikio took their friends to their home planet?**

…It was utter madness, we did try to take Lily, Iroha, Piko, Kiyoteru, Yuki, and Gacahpoid all to our home planet a few months ago. Lets just say they never made it past the Earth's atmosphere. In case you're wondering why, I'll tell you. Lily, the lovable blond, was complaining the whole time about how cramped our space ship was. Yuki and Gacahpoid kept touching the controls and painting the walls with their drawings. Iroha and Piko kept trying to have a '"floating boxing fight" while Kiyoteru tried to suppress the urge to pee because he was scared of space travel. That's not all though, Mikio tried to calm Piko and Iroha down but ended up getting knocked out with a bloody nose, I had no choice but to turn the ship around back to earth.

Everyone, please take these words of advice to heart. NEVER try to send the Vocaloids to space, EVER, at least not them.

I hope that was a good enough answer for you **Mipiko**, now here's the last "What If" of the day from...**Anonymous Fishy-chan**

**What if the popularity of the Vocaloids was reversed? (so the Engloids are popular, and everyone hates Miku or something like that)**

….I can't imagine it, I mean, if Vocaloids weren't popular then doesn't that mean that after...Gumi possibly, the rest of the Vocaloids like myself wouldn't exist? I wouldn't be here doing "What If" and almost all of the Vocaloid songs probably wouldn't have been created...Such a depressing thought, well, how about we try to see a world where this is real so we can see if I'm right or not.

* * *

><p><em>Standing on top of a gigantic stage were all the Engloids, along with a handful of new and recently debuted Engloids. They were all being introduced, and once their introductions were over, the spotlight shone on Sonika. People clapped and cheered as she walked forward towards the center of the stage while the rest of the Engloids went back stage.<em>

"_Hello people of Japan! I'm Sonika and I'll be starting off this Engloid concert with one of my popular songs, Repeat! Before I start though, I would like to give a special shout out to the Japanese Vocaloids, wherever you guys are, I hope you're listening to this concert and enjoy~" Sonika spoke cheerfully._

_Taking a deep breath, Sonika began to sing the first lines of her song, the sound of electronic music and snapping sounds filling the arena after._

_The crowd cheered the moment the song started, snapping their fingers in tune with the song, not even listening to Sonika's shout out to the Vocaloids. Meanwhile, said Vocaloids were seated in the corner of the area, looking at Sonika sing with different expressions of their faces. _

_Meiko, who had been too uninterested in any of this to care, began to chug down a bottle of sake, ignoring peoples complaints about how she reeked of alcohol and that it wasn't permitted in the arena. Kaito opened a new carton of Vanilla ice cream that he had bought before they came to the concert, now eating it relentlessly. Rin and Len attempted to fall asleep on the uncomfortable chairs of the arena, blocking out the sounds of screaming fans with their headphones blasting loud rock music. Luka and Gakupo stare expressionlessly at Sonika sing, actually trying to care about her song unlike the other Vocaloids. As for Miku, she glare enviously at the stage, wishing it was her instead of Sonika singing._

"_This isn't fair, why are the Engloids popular IN JAPAN! It doesn't make any sense, I understand them being popular in English speaking part of the world, but Japan? We should be the popular ones, not them!" Miku yelled angrily, jealousy consuming her at the sight of Sonika dancing on stage while her music flowed amongst the crowd of avid listeners. _

"_Miku, you know fully well that people of other countries listen to music of other languages even if they don't understand the words." Luka spoke as her foot slowly tapped with the beat, she hated to admit it but the beat of the song was infectious._

I agree with Luka, and I think this song sounds pretty good, I'm surprised I never heard of it. Maybe I should listen to Engloid songs more often.

"_It's still not fair, we're just as good as they are yet we don't receive half of the popularity they do!" Miku declared as she stomped her foot on the floor for emphasis._

"_Miku, calm down, just enjoy the show." Gakupo added, snapping his fingers with the crowd._

_Miku hated it, the fact that Luka and Gakupo were so calm about this when it wasn't fair to them. It took them forever to enter the arena just because the security guard at the front didn't know who they were. If it wasn't for the fact that Miriam was signing autographs near by, the security guard would have never allowed them in._

"_Stupid bunch of old hags, they should just stop flashing off their popularity. Having a tour in Japan, THIS IS OUR TERRITORT Y FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Miku continued to yell as the last beats of Sonika's song ended._

Somebody has anger issues~

_Once Sonika finished, she bowed down and left the she was gone, Miriam came out and began to play her popular song "Samsara." The moment she stepped to the mic, a loud chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd, making Miku want to steel Rin and Len's road roller and flatten them all._

"_Traitors." Miku thought as Miriam's gentle voice began to echo across the stage._

* * *

><p>Miku can sure get jealous, it's kind of sad...Although, I think it's nice that the Engloids are so happy in that world. This kind of makes me wonder, is that how the Engloids feel about us when they come to visit and attend our concerts?...Ohh great, another thing to think about while I'm trying to fall asleep.<p>

Well, this concludes today's session of "What If" I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please, don't be afraid to comment and send your own "What If's." See you all next time~

* * *

><p><strong><em>An_**

**Well, let me ask, did you guys like this chapter? Were you surprised by the way Miki answered the "What If's?" Did you like it or if not do you think I should change it? Did you enjoy Miku guest staring in this chapter? Most importantly, did you guys have any problems with the format of the chapter? I hope that the italic and non-italic parts didn't confuse any of you. I did my best to make it as un-confusing as possible, if you did feel any confusion please let me know and possibly suggest a way I could improve it. Review if you can please :3**

**Now, to speak about the references (If you hadn't left the page and are still reading, you can skip this if you wish) here they are:**

***Luka's character item is not only Tuna (and Tako Luka too) but a whip as well, and Neru's character item isn't only a cell phone but also a Katana (my guess it's because of that popular video where Neru tried to stab a juggling Miku). If you don't believe me, feel free to check Vocaloid Wikia out.**

***Dr. Octagonapus is a interet meme thatI find super hilarious, especially in the Miku Miku Epic Dance Collection made by TheSupremelyEvilOne**

***Fanfics I referenced: Yin and Yang by worthlessvalor, The Forest Chase by Ventiwings, and A Visit From The Vippers by Akita Daichu (I referenced them randomly, don't think I did it because they made me or anything, I just read them when I was typing this and my fingers typed it into the story).**

***Lily's character item, it isn't decided what it will be yet (most people say lemons or level crossing sign) but I think it should be honey or CD's, maybe even Rock Band?**

***In the Vegetable store, I referenced Momo Momone's and Ritsu Namine's character items (peaches and Chinese Brocolli).**

***Vocaloid songs which were obvious if you know your Vocaloid music, so I'm not going to even say it.**

**If you're still reading this...you're even more amazing then before. Okay, I think that's enough talk from me, please review if you can and let me know how much you did or did not enjoy this chapter. See you all next time~ :3**


End file.
